


My Betrothed

by Impala_Chick



Series: GenKill Bingo [4]
Category: Generation Kill
Genre: Babysitting, Birthday, Engagement, Established Relationship, Flashbacks, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Romantic Fluff, US Legalization of Same-Sex Marriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-07-02 15:51:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15799725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Impala_Chick/pseuds/Impala_Chick
Summary: Nate plans on popping the question, but while he waits for Brad he thinks back on the other times he and Brad have talked about marriage.





	My Betrothed

**Author's Note:**

> For the GK Bingo square Nate + Proposal or Engagement.

Nate wasn’t sure why he was nervous, considering Brad had been spending all his leave at Nate's since the start of their relationship. They had weathered many bad days, and both of them were comfortable saying I Love You, at least when no one else could hear them. They had even talked about the future before, and how neither of them wanted to be anywhere else. 

But this was different. What Nate would be asking Brad for was something bigger, something much more public. Something that was decidedly not Brad’s style. But it was 2015, and the Supreme Court had just changed the world. Nate had never wanted something so badly in his life, even compared to how much he had wanted to be a recon marine. 

As he leaned against the sink in the men’s bathroom and waited for Ray and Brad, he thought about the times he and Brad had talked about marriage in the past.

_In Iraq_

Nate had his hip propped against the same Humvee as Brad, outside Al Kut. They had just finished a team leader briefing, and everyone else had cleared out. It was dark, and Nate could just barely make out Brad’s face. Brad had lingered, as if he had more to say, and Nate had waited him out.

“Ya know, Ray says it’s like we are married,” Brad drawled. “And all the guys are our kids.” His lips were curled upwards into a smirk, and he looked right at Nate. 

“What did you say to that?” Nate asked. He was proud that his voice sounded completely normal, even though his heart rate had picked up significantly. Brad’s flirting had that effect on him.

“All due respect, Sir. But I said I’m the dad.” Brad smiled then, wide and genuine. His white teeth stood out in the dark.

“You know, even if gay marriage isn’t legal everywhere, there are still families with two dads,” Nate pointed out.

“Oh, I am assured of this,” Brad acknowledged, purposefully mimicking Nate. Nate didn’t take the bait, though. Brad gave him a long, measured look before he stepped off, careful to avoid touching Nate. He watched Brad walked back to his Humvee until he couldn’t see him anymore. 

_At the Paddle Party_

Nate’s paddle party had been a resounding success, considering everyone was fucking wasted. Nate stumbled into the kitchen to grab another beer out of the fridge, and Brad came up behind him to clap him on the shoulder. 

Nate turned around to greet him, and handed him a beer. 

“It must feel good. I bet the pressure just melts off of you when you sign those papers,” Brad said, his face flushed and his eyes bright.

“Yeah, it’s weird though. I’m not sure what I’m doing now,” Nate replied honestly, the alcohol loosening his tongue. Brad’s facial expression changed into something much more serious.

“Well, at least you can be open about who you are,” Brad said. 

“What exactly are you implying?” Nate asked, somewhat taken aback. He thought he had been so careful not to drop any inappropriate hints.  
“I don’t want to - I’m not trying to - fuck. I’m just saying you would make a great husband.” Brad stumbled over his words, which was a pretty hilarious situation in and of itself. But then he made the husband comment and Nate couldn’t help but laugh. Brad just watched him with a goofy smile on his face.

“I thought you hated the institution of marriage,” Nate answered once he stopped wheezing. 

“Maybe things change.” Brad shrugged and took a pull from his beer, crowding him against the fridge as he stared at Nate. 

Nate decided to take things a step further, especially if Brad was going to keep looking at him like _that_. “Maybe we shouldn’t talk about this drunk.”

“But we should talk about it?” Brad asked hesitantly. 

“Yeah. You know where to find me,” Nate said as he took a sip of his own beer. Brad stepped back to let Nate pass. Nate felt goosebumps rising along his arms, because he knew Brad was watching him retreat.

_While Babysitting_

They’d only been seeing each other on and off for four months, so when Brad had said he couldn’t see Nate on a Saturday during a holiday weekend, Nate had immediately assumed the worst. But Brad had hastily explained that he had to babysit his niece. Which promptly caused Nate to ask why they couldn’t babysit together. Not that he was desperate to spend time with Brad’s niece, no matter how adorable she was. It was just that Nate only had one day a week where he put down his writing and acted like a normal human, and he didn’t want to spend it sitting around his empty apartment. Brad had protested, but Nate had promised it wouldn’t be a big deal.

So that’s how the pair of them ended up at the park, watching 5 year old Marcy slide down a large blue plastic slide. Even with a bunch of kids running and yelling, Nate felt calm, a feeling that had been rare since he’d returned.

Nate was chasing Marcy up the stairs and over a bridge that was considerably more stable than some of the bridges they drove across in Iraq, when a ringing bell signaled that an ice cream cart was being pushed near the playground. A bunch of kids took off running, and Marcy stopped on the top of the play structure to stare down at Brad with big, soulful eyes. Nate knew he wasn’t going to say no. 

He walked over to get Marcy an ice cream, and Nate and Marcy got down and took a seat on a bench nearby.

“So are you guys married?” Marcy asked innocently as she swung her legs back and forth. Nate laughed. 

“No, Marcy.” He shook his head and watched Brad pay the ice cream man.

“Why not?” Marcy pushed. He looked over at her, and she looked genuinely concerned. She had stopped moving and was just staring at him.

Nate went for a partially true answer. “We just can’t right now.”

“Is this Uncle Brad’s fault?” Marcy asked.

“Is what my fault?” Brad asked as he walked up holding an ice cream cone.

“You guys aren’t married.” Marcy pouted and crossed her arms. 

“Oh, well that’s easy,” Brad said as he got down on one knee. Nate knew it wasn’t real, but his heart still jumped into his throat from the shock of it.

“Marry me,” Brad asked, his tone serious. He looked up through his lashes at Nate, his blue eyes earnest. Nate looked from his face to the ice cream cone, which Brad held out in front of him like it was a ring. The whole scene looked ridiculous. But Nate still stuttered when he answered.

“Absolutely.”

Marcy clapped her hands and jumped off the bench. 

Later that night, Brad could not stop laughing when Becca called and asked why the hell Marcy was saying that she saw a wedding at the park. 

Nate, on the other hand, could not stop picturing Brad down on one knee.

_In Bed_

Nate woke up next to Brad, sunlight streaming in through the window and lighting up Brad’s golden skin. Brad had taken leave for a week, and it was only day two. His inner clock must have still been messed up from his transatlantic flight, because Nate did not normally wake up first. 

Nate propped himself up on his elbow as Brad blinked himself awake. 

“Hey,” Nate said softly. Brad stared for a moment, like he was surprised Nate was there. The Brad took a deep breath in preparation for something. 

“So I’ve been thinking,” Brad started to say, his voice husky with sleep. 

Nate sucked in a breath and waited for Brad to continue. Brad looked away and rolled onto his back before he continued. Nate studied his face intently, while Brad watched the ceiling fan. This moment felt intensely charged and yet Nate could not have even ventured a guess as to what Brad was about to say.

“I know it’s not legal, and I don’t think I could ever be one of those white picket fence liberal dicksuck suberburban dads, and maybe you deserve way better, but when you got out of the Marine Corps I tried to picture life without you and I couldn’t so maybe -” Brad paused, and Nate forced himself to breath. He wanted to reach out and gain physical contact with Brad, but he felt like if he did, the spell would be broken.

Brad rarely explained how he was feeling, and it seemed that he was admitting he might want something bigger than just emails and phone calls and secret rendezvous’ while on leave.

And now that Brad started to, Nate desperately needed to hear Brad say it.

“I feel like I could marry you,” Brad said on a shaky exhale. His voice sounded absolutely wrecked. 

“You knew two years ago?” was how Nate answered. His voice didn’t sound any better.

Brad shook his head slightly, and finally rolled over onto his side to look at Nate.

“I knew when I met you,” Brad admitted. 

“Jesus,” Nate breathed. He couldn’t help himself, he leaned in after that. 

Their lips met softly, and Brad let a small surprised ‘oh’ sound escape his throat. If Nate hadn’t been a goner already, that sound would have done him in.

_Present: 25 July 2015_

Nate’s hands still felt clammy no matter how many times he wiped them on his slacks. He adjusted the collar of his white button up, and slipped his arms through his dark blue suit jacket. He had foregone a tie, because he felt like that would have been too formal.

He had been assured that Brad and Ray would arrive at the restaurant on time. He glanced at his watch and estimated that he only had two minutes left to wait.

He pulled the velvet black box out of his pocket, and looked down at the two matching gold rings that stood out starkly in the dim light of the men’s restroom. He snapped the box shut, satisfied that it was better to ask than to never know. He looked down at this watch and took a deep breath, and then marched out the door of the bathroom. 

He saw Ray first, standing next to the bar. Ray was holding Brad’s phone aloft. Brad had his back to Nate, his shoulders noticeably tense even though he sat on a barstool. Nate made eye contact with Ray briefly, and nodded. 

“Seriously, Ray. You whiskey tango motherfucker, just give it back. It’s my fucking birthday and I haven’t heard from him all day and I put up with all the crazy shit you wanted to do today. What if Nate’s in trouble or something?” Brad did not sound pleased.

“Homes, he’s not. Turn around.” Ray gestured at Nate, his voice light. 

Nate hesitated, suddenly doubting his whole plan. But then Brad swiveled on the bar stool, and his face lit up as soon as he noticed Nate. Nate gazed at his lopsided grin, his bright blue eyes, his tight light blue henley, and his faded blue jeans. Nate gulped.

Brad got off the bar stool to greet Nate, but Nate stopped him with a hand on his chest. Brad’s face darkened.

“What is it?” Brad said with concern.

“Brad, I -” Nate started to say, then realized he hadn’t even retrieved the rings. He groped for his pocket, pulled out the box, and got down on one knee. 

Nate looked up at him, and Brad’s eyes looked as wide as saucers.

“I know that I don’t tell you enough, but I’m lucky that you’ve been by my side all this time. Now that it’s legal, I would be honored if you would join me in making a formal declaration of our commitment to each other. I love you, Bradley Colbert. Will you marry me?” 

Nate stared up at Brad, who still looked shocked. Nate could feel the sweat dripping off his forehead. 

“Jesus, Nate. Stand up,” Brad finally said as he stuck out his left hand. 

Nate stood up, but before he had a chance to react Brad was wrapping his arms around Nate’s shoulders and crushing the ring box between them as he hugged him.

“Fuck, I thought something was wrong,” Brad whispered in his ear.

“So you were surprised?” Nate laughed softly, excess adrenaline making him feel dizzy. He could still the blood pumping in his ears.

“Of course. Of course I’ll marry you,” Brad said before he kissed him. Just a gentle press against his lips, but the fact that they were still in the restaurant, where everyone could see them, made Nate feel giddy. He heard Ray wolf-whistle, and he grinned against Brad’s mouth. 

Brad pulled back enough for Nate to get out the ring box, and then Nate gently pushed the gold band onto Brad’s ring finger. 

“It looks so beautiful,” Nate said, a little awed, as he stared at Brad’s hand. 

“The guys are never going to let me live it down. The fact that you asked first,” Brad said with amusement. 

“Well good thing they can get all of those jokes out of their systems tonight, then,” Nate teased. Brad looked at him, his eyebrow raised in question.

Nate pocketed the ring box and turned Brad around. Ray had already picked up his and Brad’s drinks from the bar and had gone to the room they had reserved for Brad’s party. 

Nate kept marching Brad forward and up the stairs, but he barely registered anything except the fact that Brad said yes. His heart felt so full it could burst at any moment. He almost regretted planning this birthday party, just because he felt like taking Brad home and having him all to himself.

When they reached the top of the stairs, Ray and Poke and Rudy and a bunch of the guys (and their significant others) were already gathered around.

“Happy Birthday Brad!” 

Brad whirled around on Nate, his eyes wide again. Nate shrugged sheepishly. 

“You didn’t,” Brad said, deadpan.

Ray marched up and slapped Brad on the ass. “Congrats Iceman, we got economical and combined your engagement party and your surprise birthday party.”

“See, it wasn’t all my idea,” Nate said with a grin. Brad turned back around just as Poke popped some confetti streamers over Brad’s head. Everyone cheered and Nate could hear drink glasses clinking against each other. 

Brad leaned in real close, so that his lips grazed Nate’s ear and Nate smelled his aftershave. He whispered so that only Nate could hear him.

“I cannot wait to get out of here and fuck you into next Tuesday.”

Nate shivered. 

“That’s not gonna work, Brad. You get to enjoy your own party, for once,” Nate finally replied, his voice low. Brad gazed down at him as he bit his bottom lip. 

“Fine. I suppose I should be thankful my betrothed did all this for me anyway.” Brad grinned at him wickedly before he turned around to greet all the friends that had come to see him. 

Nate beamed as he watched Poke pull Brad into a hug. Betrothed, indeed.


End file.
